


A Fucking Furnace

by Lackyducks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Competitive Bets, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Multi, Office Shenanigans, and james is a mean, matt is cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackyducks/pseuds/Lackyducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James starts a bet that leaves Matt cold, it's up to Bruce to save him and take him home for cuddles. </p><p>Okay, it's not nearly as exciting as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fucking Furnace

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt of 'Fireplace' by the amazing RunawayCaboose/taptaptapping on tumblr go love them do it they're amazing.

You’d think, by now, the office would’ve learnt that bets are a Bad Idea. They’re all a bunch of idiots, frankly, and betting far too large amounts of money for far too stupid tasks is something that seems to have become far too commonplace in the office. Bruce swears he banned it long, long ago, but somehow, here they are. Again. God help him to not punch James when he next sees him.

From what Bruce has worked out, listening to the hushed conversations and giggled whispers, there is definitely a bet going on. It’s definitely James that has coordinated said bet and the bet seems to be office-wide but mostly James, Elyse and Lawrence because they are bad people. He’s trying to focus on his work, but it’s hard when he can see them sneaking out of their seats. He feels bad he doesn’t trust his coworkers and you know, his partners but, he doesn’t. At all. He would simultaneously trust them with his life and yet wouldn’t dare do a trust fall with a single one. Well okay, maybe Matt and Adam. He’s more afraid of crushing Matt.

Speaking of Matt, “Hey, has anyone seen my hoodie?” Bruce briefly glances up at Matt over his computer. He’s stood up, arms outstretched and carefully looking around the room. Bruce frowns.

“No, you lost it?” Bruce answers, because the others don’t seem to be. Matt seems slightly surprised despite having asked a question, and he turns to Bruce with a concerned look in his eyes.

“I think. It’ll turn up eventually.” Then he shrugs, sits back down to work. And it’s about then that Bruce hears the small snickering from the others. Only once Matt has pulled his headphones back on, is fully engrossed in his editing. He sees Elyse and Lawrence share a smirk and _oh._ Bruce narrows his eyes at them both. Only Elyse notices and she just flashes him the same smile.

By the end of the day, the hoodie hasn’t returned. Matt puts another one on when he gets home and retreats to his room. Bruce doesn’t think anything about it for the rest of the night. Then in the morning, he’s up first, and at the office as the others begin to show up. The same as always.

It’s again, as the sky gets slightly darker and the air feels that bit colder that Matt is once again, looking rather lost and confused. Bruce watches him as he searches the back of his chair. He leans to look under his desk. He leaves the room for at least ten minutes before returning. And in that time it’s James who is smiling far, far too wide. Bruce remembers yesterday, remembers the missing hoodie. When Matt walks in he’s rubbing at his arms but he still sits down. He doesn’t even ask this time, just settles straight back into working. And okay, maybe it is kind of cute seeing Matt hoodieless more regularly. Bruce can’t help but wonder how long this will last. Matt’s arms are _nice_ and Bruce may have some dirty thoughts about them but, really, have you seen them? Who could blame him?

So, once again, Bruce doesn’t think too much of the bet whilst Matt comes home with him. Even if Matt stands a little closer than he usually does. And it’s nice, to have one of his partners tucked carefully under his arm, smiling up at him. Matt is adorable, and god, Bruce is in love.

The next day more goes missing. And the next. And the one after. Nothing seems sacred, hats go missing, scarves, his shoes at some point but those mysteriously reappeared at the end of the day. Matt swears he just misplaced them but Bruce has his suspicions. They’re very strong suspicions. Matt’s supplies just seem to deplete and he must know something's up yet he doesn't say a word. And they continue to disappear and Bruce continues to give the blatantly guilty trio accusing looks. They're awful and he loves them.

One day though, the temperature drops.

Of course, it's the one day Matt seems to have run out of hoodies. Bruce keeps him plastered to his side, can feel Matt's chill through his clothes. He drives them both to the office. They aren't planning any drunk things, he's fine to drive them both back. He doesn't want Matt cycling or driving or _anything_ alone in this cold. He can simply stay with Bruce. And Matt does look small. There are no hoodies bulking him up and Matt is still so tiny compared to Bruce despite how he's structured very similarly. Bruce could use him as an armrest if he wants.

Once they're in the office the two split off to go their desks. Bruce records and edits and in general works. Matt mostly edits. It warms up at midday for a bit but by 3pm it's cold once more. Bruce is getting up to go get a drink when he notices Matt again. Matt's a cold person with the unfortunate fate of being stuck underneath a vent. And Matt is actually shivering in his chair but still determinedly working like some kind of machine. Bruce abandons his plan, lays a hand on Matt's shoulder. He jumps, quickly looking up to Bruce.

“Oh, do you need something?” Bruce tries to ignore the stumbles in the sentence as Matt almost shakes.

Bruce takes a moment to question why there's air conditioning instead of actual heat before replying, “You're shivering.” Matt blinks at him but doesn't bother denying it.

“Couldn't, I couldn't find any of my stuff.” He mutters. Bruce’s hand instead decides to work through Matt's hair, softly rubbing through the gentle curls.

“Yeah I wonder why.” Bruce rolls his eyes. “I'm taking you home.” Matt stares at him with a blank expression.

“I, I need to finish this edit I'm fine I promise.” The words tumble from his mouth and Bruce laughs quietly. It's so Matt in such a pure way and every single day he gets reminders of why he loves every single one of these guys. Instead, he leans over Matt's shoulder and clicks to save it, then closes the program. The entire time Matt's eyes don't leave his face. He doesn't try to stop Bruce, just watches. And then Bruce plucks Matt up out of his chair, cuddles him tight against his chest to the point where he's so most lifting Matt off the ground. Matt gasps quietly at the sudden change of position but doesn't argue. He leans into Bruce’s warmth happily.

“Somebody finish Matt's edits, I'm taking him home,” Bruce calls out to the office. James pulls a headphone off and whines in complaint.

“Aw, why’d he get to leave?” James doesn't waver under Bruce’s intense glare.

“Because somehow his items of clothing seem to go missing during the day and has led to an unsuitable work environment.” Bruce deadpans, and snickers gently sound across the room. He rolls his eyes, and instead chooses that moment to pick Matt up. Matt squeaks, oh so quietly, and throws his arms around Bruce’s neck, holding on tight. Bruce also does totally not use the position to grope Matt. It can’t be proven by anybody. ”And those clothes better mysteriously appear tomorrow or I’m revoking all Matt privileges.”

“No, you can’t take Matt! We need him!” Elyse jumps out of her chair, and it falls back to the floor behind her. She doesn’t even glance at it.

Adam raises a hand, “Seconded.”

“Until you learn to care for him and love him,” Bruce ignores Matt’s quiet plea of his name, “He’s mine.” Matt whines again, and buries his face in Bruce’s neck. Bruce smiles at it. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow. Maybe you’ll see Matt again. Maybe not.”

“Bruce, are you kidnapping our boyfriend?” Lawrence calls after him, only just looking up from his editing. Bruce hums, then shrugs.

“Yes.” He gives a final nod before spinning on his feet, and walking out of the office. Behind him, he hears Elyse’s cry of anguish and he can't help but smile.

Matt barely peeks his head up off Bruce says shoulder to ask, “You do know I have to be in tomorrow right?”

“Nah.” Bruce shrugs again. Matt whines quietly.

“Bruce I have to work. This is my _job._ ” Bruce expertly uses his hand to open the door, refusing to put Matt down. He can feel Matt's half attempted glare on his cheek. It's cute.

“And I'm your boss,” He reminds Matt and Matt groans, reburying himself back to hide from the grey outside. He shivers in Bruce’s arms in the cold air, and Bruce pulls him even closer. The car, thankfully, isn't too far away. Bruce unlocks it, pulls open the passenger side door for Matt. He doesn't even think Matt's tiny noise of discontent is purposeful, he's just upset about being cold. Or not being in Bruce’s arms which is what Bruce would much rather believe.

The first thing Bruce does once in the car is put the heating on, trapping all the warm air inside in the vague hopes of keeping Matt warm. The poor guy just doesn't retain heat, sure he produces it but actually keeping his body temperature? No way. Matt's settled into the seat, he already seems to be dozing off. It's a Thursday, Bruce supposes. Matt's allowed to be tired. Unless it's because he's not been sleeping properly but he trusts Matt. Matt knows what he's doing.

Bruce then has to, once again, put himself through the pain of seeing a cold Matt in order to get him into the apartment. Matt gets out faster than Bruce does - usually does when they ride together. And by the time Bruce gets around to him he's trembling where he stands, arms clutching his chest and looking oh so small. It's started raining too, as if to spite them and the fact they don't have coats. Bruce quickly grabs Matt. He pulls him right under his arm, where he hopes he'll be warm and slightly protected from the rain. The best shelter Bruce can provide.

Despite his urge to rush inside, he keeps at a pace he knows Matt can manage. Especially when Matt is as restricted as he is in Bruce’s grasp. Inside the apartment though is warm. It feels heavenly even to Bruce. The two of them are wet, Bruce could probably squeeze water out of Matt's hair.

“Go put some pajamas on, buddy.” Bruce pats Matt's back towards the bedroom. Matt looks around, raises an eyebrow.

“It's only four-”

“Pajamas, Matt. You're soaking.” Bruce points to the bedroom, interrupting Matt's protest. Matt instead just nods, and quietly pads away to the bedroom. Whilst he's in there, Bruce goes through his mental checklist. Boil water for hot chocolate, doing that. Collect blankets, he stacks them onto the sofa in a pile. Towels, they're also stacked by the sofa and he uses one to try and get his hair slightly dried. Then his own pajamas, which he rushes to change into and get back into the kitchen to finish the hot chocolates.

Then, Matt finally reappears. He stands and watches Bruce for a bit. He seems completely at a loss for what he's supposed to be doing. It's cute. Bruce leads him to the sofa by the hand, dropping him into the corner. He passes Matt a towel on his own, and as Matt towels, he brings the drinks over, sets them on the table. Bruce simply throws the towel to the side once Matt's done with it. His focus now is on the blankets, carefully placing them over Matt and himself so that Matt is properly tucked into them. It's worth the effort when he hears Matt's little sigh of content, as he relaxes into the warmth. Bruce puts the television on, and the two sip their drinks as they half watch.

When Matt finishes, he shimmies up the sofa, until he's resting against Bruce’s side. Then, he leans his head onto Bruce’s shoulder and his hands fall lazily into Bruce’s lap. Bruce sneaks one of his hands under to gently take Matt's and Matt sighs happily once more.

“You're warm.” Matt mutters, sounding half asleep against Bruce. When Bruce tries to tilt his head to see, he can only see Matt's curls falling in his face.

“Not quite as good as a fireplace, though.” Bruce smiles, replying. Matt puffs a laugh.

“No, you, you're more like a fucking furnace.” And Matt actually _giggles_ that time, something so innocent and pure in a grown man giggling at his own joke. Bruce plants a kiss amongst his hair.

“And you're in need of some sleep,” He whispers, and Matt whines at that. “Take a nap, Peake, I can order food in later.”

“Only if I pay.” Is the reply and Bruce laughs in spite of himself.

“Sure.” And Bruce already knows that he's going to pay later - Matt be damned.

* * *

 

“I'm pretty sure this is everything,” James says as he passes the pile of clothes to Matt. The pile is actually _taller_ than him - admittedly not too impressive a feat but still. Matt's hum can only be described as ‘concerned’.

“I have to get this home.” He whispers, mostly to himself. Bruce can't help but pat him.

“James can help for starting the bet,” Bruce smirks around the pile at James, who's mouth hangs open.

“I'll have you know that I won the bet!” James exclaims as if it makes the situation any better.

“Bets were already banned and I don't think you should be _proud_ of a bet to _steal your boyfriend's clothes._ ” Bruce points out to which James shrugs.

“Oh, that was the bet?” Matt asks and god Bruce almost bursts out laughing right there. “You know, if you guys wanted me in bed you could have just asked.” And that time Bruce does laugh.

It's a wonderful thing, sometimes, having lots of partners he greatly loves. Even if at others he would much rather punch them. Right now, though?

A group cuddle sounds about right.

So that's what he does.


End file.
